


Sold Out

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your husband run a small workshop. You have five children. You’ve never been rich. But you’ve also never been too poor to feed your children. Not until your workshop burned down.</p><p>You’re youngest son is four years old. He has blond hair like many members of your family. It’s an unusual trait in your country. He also has a sense of duty. He tries to be helpful, to be of use. He doesn’t want to be a burden. Not now, when the family has problems enough without a child acting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold Out

You and your husband run a small workshop. You have five children. You’ve never been rich. But you’ve also never been too poor to feed your children. Not until your workshop burned down.

You’re youngest son is four years old. He has blond hair like many members of your family. It’s an unusual trait in your country. He also has a sense of duty. He tries to be helpful, to be of use. He doesn’t want to be a burden. Not now, when the family has problems enough without a child acting up.

A delegation from the palace at Ios comes into your town. It’s an unusual sight. You wonder what they are doing in the part of town there you are living. It’s poor. It shouldn’t be of interest to the royal family.

Members of the delegation talk with parents. They want to know all sorts of stuff about their children. Finally they arrive at your door. They remark on your youngest son. That he is a very cute child (yes, he is!). That his blond hair is a rarity, something special (you’ve always liked it, but you thought he might get picked on because of that). They ask questions about him. If he ever misbehaves (no, he doesn’t!). If he can keep calm (yes, he can!). They seem to like him – members of a royal delegation like your child! You are so proud of your boy.

They also ask questions about your family. Have there been other children with blond hair in your family (yes!)? Have they grown up to be blond or did their hair turn dark (the hair stayed blond)? Given the behavior of his older siblings, do you believe that your boy might act up when he hits puberty (you can’t tell, but no, you don’t think so)?

Then they say that they heared about the unfortunate situation you’re in. It’s really such a pity. Five gorgeous children with parents who did nothing wrong, and still they might starve to death next winter if the source of the families income is not restored. You have tears in your eyes. But surely, you say, the royal family could help? In a situation of need? The palace is full of luxuries, you heard. Compared to that it’s not much to ask for.

Sadly, they say, it’s impossible even for the king to help every single family in the kingdom that’s suffering. It really is such a pity. But, they say, there is an offer the king is willing to make. At the moment the royal family is searching for children suitable to be trained to be pleasure slaves. You’re son is very talented. Exceptionally so. The most talented slaves are being trained for the crown prince. You’re son will not suffer hunger and he will be highly valued and praised. It is an honorable position, they say.

You say that your family has always been free. And that no member of your family has ever sold their body. You don’t believe it’s honorable. You say that the habit of holding pleasure slaves is barbaric and decadent.

They say that they understand your position. It’s your decision. If you want to watch your children starve to death, they’ll respect that. Then they turn and go.

You call them back.

You ask them if it will be possible to visit your son. They say yes. They hand you money. It’s a fortune for you and a bargain for the king. You hand them your son.

You never see your son again.

Many years later you hear that the crown prince is dead. You don’t care for the crown prince. To you, one king is like the other. It makes no difference. But they also say that all his slaves have killed themselves. You need to know if your son was one of his slaves. If he is dead.

You travel to Ios to speak King Kastor. Some days people can come and speak to the king. You are in the throne room. You ask if your son is alive. The king says that the royal slaves belong solely to the royal family. They do not have parents. No one is allowed to enquire about them. He ensures you of his sympathy. It’s such a pity he can’t help you. He asks you to leave. It’s an order.

On your way to the door, one of the slaves addresses you. He says that he knows a slave who bears a familial resemblance to you. That slave is not dead. You ask him about the name of your son. He says that the slaves are given new names. You want to know your son’s new name. The slave notices that King Kastor sees him talking with you. He says that he is not allowed to give away the name of a slave and leaves.

He didn’t tell you that he doesn’t know if the man who might be your son is alive or not. He hopes that he lives. If so, he is the one who saved his life.

You will never know that. And you will never have a chance to thank him for that.


End file.
